


The Loving Rain

by kakashi_hatabae



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Rain, Short & Sweet, Time to Relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashi_hatabae/pseuds/kakashi_hatabae
Summary: Thinking back on the events, I guess it was a good thing that you got caught up in the downpour.





	The Loving Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So... it happened to be raining, and I got super inspired to write this for you guys.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> (Also, I recommend listening to http://rainymood.com/ if it isn't raining where you are -- it will help you get into the story :) )

At first, it was just a small poke at your head. Then, it was another, dripping its way down your nose. Noticing the drips more frequently, you raised your right hand up to the sky. The wind was now picking up, swirling around you and into your ears. Lightning struck and thunder roared up in the sky, echoing around in the clouds.

More raindrops made their way onto your hand, causing you to pick up your pace. You went from a brisk walk to a steady jog, bringing your hands down to your side and swaying them with your movements. The sky seemed to be pouring out cold rain, drenching your clothes and shoes. 

  
  


“Next time I’ll remind myself  _ not  _ to get ramen before a storm,” you said under your breath, starting to run. People around you moved to retrieve their umbrellas, and you cursed at yourself for forgetting yours. Shops closed down and villagers made their way home. You, on the other hand, were stuck in the rain until you reached your apartment.

The streets were bare except for a couple people here and there. One person ahead of you had caught your wandering eyes. He moved at a relaxed pace with a dark umbrella above his head. Next to him, he had a small dog with a brown and shiny coat. It was only when you passed him, that you heard him call out to you.

 

“Hey,” He yelled, causing you to stop and turn around, “I noticed you're getting pretty soaked there. Wanna share?” His hand that held his umbrella shook, and you let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you,” you said, waiting for him to catch up to you, “I guess I wasn’t expecting it to be this bad.” The clouds were heavy and dark, causing the bright, early afternoon to look as if it were night. The clouds still boomed, and every once and awhile you would see lightning out of the corner of your eye.

When he caught up to you, he leaned most of the umbrella towards you to alleviate you from the treacherous skies. The rain above you immediately stopped, and you smiled at his kind face. He had silver gravity-defying hair that stuck up different ways from the humidity, and a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. From his attire, you could tell that he was a Jonin. By the way his hair looked and the slanted Leaf Headband, you could have sworn you knew him from somewhere…

 

“I’m Kakashi Hatake,” He said, continuing to walk forward at his steady pace, “Nice to meet you.” You synced your steps with him, making sure that you stayed under the umbrella.

“Y/N L/N,” you replied, looking up at him and smiling, “and who’s that little fella next to you?” You pointed to the small pug on Kakashi’s right, and the small dog looked at you.

“Who him?” Kakashi glanced over to the dog, “That’s Pakkun.”

“Nice to meet ya, lady.”

Maybe it was the fact that it was an off day or maybe you had even gone insane, but you swore you had just heard the pug talk to you. By looking at your expression, Kakashi took his free hand and ruffled the back of his hair.

“He’s uh…” He began, turning to you, “He’s a Ninken. They happen to have speaking abilities…”

“Alright…” You mumbled and continued your journey home.

  
  


Silence fell upon the three of you, and you continued to walk in the rain together. You were quite enjoying the rain - you loved it when you could snuggle up inside with a good book and listen to the trickle on your window. For now, staying under the umbrella was good enough.

It made you so relaxed to walk and listen to rain and life around you. The sounds of it hitting the sidewalk and the brief passing conversations made you feel at ease, and you loved all of it. You stuck your hand slightly out of the protection of the umbrella, and let the rain hit your open palm. Kakashi watched your carefree actions as rain dripped down your hand and onto the ground. He also saw a small smile appear on your face, full of glee. He couldn’t help but smile as well and let out a small sigh.

 

“Not to be rude or anything,” Pakkun’s voice cut into your peaceful state, “but do you mind telling us where we are going, lady?”

Feeling a bit embarrassed, you let out a short chuckle and rubbed your shoulder. “Oh right, sorry,” you blushed, looking down to the floor, “My apartment is just up the road and to the right.” Kakashi kept his focus forward and nodded his head in response. 

“I don’t live too far from there,” he added, “I wouldn’t mind taking you home… if you don’t mind, of course.”

“You would do that?” You quizzed, turning to him. He nodded once more, doing the same to you. 

“Yeah sure, it’s no problem,” he insisted, “I would hate for you to have to run home in the rain anyway.”

  
  
  


The rest of the way to your apartment was a quiet walk down the street. You and Kakashi walked side by side, just enjoying the mild thunderstorm. It wasn’t an awkward type of silence - No, it was more like an  _ at ease _ kind of silence. You watched the swaying trees and rain water gathering on the side of the road, even small puddles that formed in your walk way. Kakashi struck up a small conversation, talking about how much he loved the rain. You agreed, telling him about what you usually did inside on rainy days like this.

Turns out that he likes to read as well, but he wouldn’t tell you what kind of books he enjoys. You ended up dropping the topic after Pakkun made fun of you, telling you that you “Wouldn’t understand it”. After a little while, you could see your apartment down the block. By then, the rain had slowed to a drizzle and the sun made its way through the departing rain clouds. You could see children making their way outside to jump in the left over rain puddles, hooping and hollering in joy. Kakashi and you watched them play, and you both let out a laugh when one kid jumped in a puddle that was a little  _ too  _ deep for their height.

 

“It’s right here, thanks for walking with me.”

You had finally made it to your apartment complex and jumped out from underneath Kakashi’s umbrella. You turned to Kakashi, waving at him and Pakkun.

“It was nothing,” he called up to you, watching you make your way up the steps to the second floor. When you made it to the top, you walked over to your door and turned to look at Kakashi, who was still staring at you from below. He then witnessed you walk up to the railing, lean over it, and yell something down to him.

“The rain has stopped, I don’t think you need your umbrella anymore!” Kakashi and Pakkun both leaned out from under the umbrella to look up at the sky, only to confirm that you were right.

“Thanks,” He replied, folding the object back up - and when he looked back at the railing to say one final goodbye to you, you had already receded back into the comfort of your home.

 

He stood there for a while on the cement, looking up at the door that you had gone into. Kakashi head tilted in thought and let out a short hum.

“Kakashi…?” Pakkun questioned, looking up at him. Kakashi then jolted from his gaze and started to make his way home. He continued to question what Kakashi was doing, staring up at your door like that.

'He might just be tired,' Pakkun thought, trotting along behind him.

 

 

Pakkun could have never guessed that Kakashi was hoping to find you another day - without an umbrella, on a lovely rainy day just like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Disclaimer -  
> All the characters mentioned in this belong to the creator of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
